The Chronicles of Cupid: Cupid's Beginning
by GirlWithNoLife
Summary: You have known the Guardians of Childhood since your first dream in this world. However there is also one guardian who stays by your side even in adulthood and keeps the flame in your heart alive. See how Cupid became the beloved icon of love today and how Sandy became the babe's father.


The Chronicles of Cupid: Cupid's Beginning

Summary: You have known the Guardians of Childhood since your first dream in this world. However there is also one guardian who stays by your side even in adulthood. This guardian is the youngest of them all, but also the most dangerous. This Guardian is Baby Cupid and this is the Angel's beginning.

Disclaimer: Everything ROTG and GoC belong to Dreamworks and William Joyce respectively. I only own Cupid's Character.

_**~* 3 Cupid's Beginning 3 *~**_

Ever since childhood, you have known the Guardians of Childhood for they have been with you since your first dream in this world. They are Man in the Moon, the Sandman, the Easter Bunny, the Tooth Fairy, Mother Goose, Jack Frost, and Santa Claus. However there is also one guardian who stays by your side even in adulthood. This guardian is the youngest of them all, but also the most dangerous.

This Guardian is Cupid, though not the Cupid you all believe to know. For her real name is not even "Cupid." In fact her real name is Voluptas, the daughter of the Cupid you claim to know.

Her story begins in a long time ago, with her Grandmother, the beautiful Venus. Venus was a high queen among the Constellations and loved as a goddess by all, but she was also vain and very jealous. So when Seraphina, the daughter of Pitch began to grow fairer than her, she summoned her son Cupid, also the son of the King Mars. Together they devised a plan to make Seraphina fall in love with the most hideous Nightmare Pirate they could find, for in their family they had the gift to spark the flames of passion in anyone and anything. This is why they were as loved as they were.

But that night when Cupid had snuck in to the girl's home to curse her, he saw her for the first time and fell in love. From then on, Cupid worked to protect Seraphina from his mother. However, Venus' wrath grew and the two lovers were forced to flee to Earth, where they gave birth to their beloved daughter, Voluptas, who with every moment they spent together filled their lives with pleasure. They made a home for themselves and for a very short time they lived in peace.

One day while baby Voluptas was exploring her home, she came across the most beautiful thing she had ever seen in her seven months of life. It was a sparkling silver box with many jewels that glowed and twinkled like the stars in the sky. Wanting a closer look at the pretty trinket, Voluptas grabbed the drawer cloth and pulled, and pulled at it until it and the box came falling on to her. The box bounced open from it a million specks of sleeping dust flew out and covered the babe just as the cloth fell over her. Voluptas sneezed once before her eyes became heavy and her mind dreary. Before she even realized it, Voluptas had fallen into a long, deep, yet peaceful slumber.

Hours turned to days and days turn to months, years, then centuries, but still the baby slept, unable to awake because of the sand that covered her. Then one day, a gentle breeze blew in and spotted the now ancient newborn. As gently as the wind could it swept the dust of sleep from her face and Voluptas awoke at last.

But as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, Voluptas realized the world was not the way she remembered. It was a very different place now, for her home, once tall and grand, was now broken in ruins and over taken by plant life and dust.

She was confused.

What had happened to her home? Where were her beloved mother and father?

Avoiding her pure white wings as best she could, Voluptas climbed from under the clothe that had covered and protected her all this time and began to crawl through her home to find her parents. This proved difficult however, for there was broken glass everywhere and as Voluptas didn't know that she was to avoid them. So when she crawled over them they pierced her hands and knees. Voluptas of course cried out in pain as the glass stung at her and made blood spill out from her wounds.

But no one answered her cries. So she cried louder.

Still no one came. So she cried even louder.

Still no one came.

Voluptas cried as loud as her voice would let her, her whole face turning red as tears spilled over her cheeks. But still no one answered her cries for there was no one there to answer them. However she did not know that. All she knew was that she hurt and crying and yet no one came.

Voluptas' voice eventually became hoarse and hollow and her throat began to sting like a thousand needles. So she had to settle for whimpering. Where were her mommy and daddy? Why didn't they come when she cried? Did she do something wrong?

Night soon fell and as dark thoughts filled her young head, the shadows around her grew until it seemed that all the walls had turned black. From the shadows, she heard low, cackling laughter of all ages along with other sounds her seven month old mind could not place.

She did not know it at the time, but these creatures were known as Fearlings. Dark, evil creatures who tainted and captured children to make them into one of them. And right now they were very excited at the prize they were about to claim.

Voluptas wanted to cry, but her throat was far too sore, so she instead settled for harsh, quick breaths as heavy tears rolled down her red cheeks. She was frighten, more than once of her age should be. She wanted her mommy. But she didn't come. She couldn't any more, but Voluptas didn't know that. All she knew was that she was alone and the darkness that surrounded her like smoke was merciless.

Suddenly, the moon rose and with its light it banished the cruel shadows from the room, until all that remained was the light and the babe. Voluptas did not know why, but she felt comforted by the moon and safe. For a moment it was as if she wasn't alone. So, digging at her red eyes she gazed up at it and asked,

"_Where's mommy and daddy? Why aren't they here with me?" _

Naturally, she spoke inside her mind as she did not yet know how to form words. The moon understood her though and when it replied, it was sad.

"_I'm afraid they cannot be with you anymore, little one."_

Voluptas did not understand this.

Why couldn't she be with her mommy and daddy? They were always supposed to be together. That was what they always said to her. Did she do something? Was that why they were gone?

In the moon light, Voluptas found a small trinket. Taking care to avoid the glass this time, Voluptas grabbed it. It was a shell shaped pendant made from the purest steel of the earth with the design of a rose on it. On the back there was an inscription. Naturally, Voluptas could not read it, but if she could it would have read,

"_**To my beloved Cupid. My love for you is eternal and forever growing."**_

Though Voluptas couldn't read it, she knew the meaning of this item for she had been there when her mother had given it to her father. She knew how dear it was to him because she had given it to him. However, the baby had heard him complain how girly it was when they were alone.

The memory prompted more tears from Voluptas as an empty, cold feeling known as loneliness crept into her heart. Were they really gone? Would Voluptas truly never see her loved ones again? Was she truly alone?

After a while, Voluptas decided that she did not want to say there alone and so left her home. She did not know what she would find, or where to go, but she did know was that she didn't want to be alone.

The winged babe traveled far, with only the moon as companion. But as kind as he was, the moon could not hold her and she desperately wanted to be held by someone.

In time, Voluptas found herself at the beach where she curled up in a tiny ball and began to cry. She was so lonely that it broke her heart over and over until all she could do was hug herself in hopes of easing the pain. It did not work.

A kind tortoise heard the poor darling and walked up to her.

"_Sweet little one,"_ it said. "_Why do you cry so?"_ Voluptas sniffed as she looked at the odd one.

"_My mommy and daddy have gone away. And now there's no one to hold me."_ She said in the language of babe. The tortoise, having learned the language in his many years, understood her well. She looked at him with teary eyes of bright pink flames and asked,

"_Will you hold me?"_ The old tortoise shook his head.

"_I cannot, for I have no arms."_ He explained, showing her his fins. This made the poor baby girl whimper as she wrapped her wings around her pink skin.

"_Will I ever be held by anyone?" _The tortoise's heart broke as the child wrapped her arms and wings for some sort of comfort. He wanted to help the dear. After all, she was just a baby. But he couldn't take her to a human village. The wings made her too different and the eyes, as memorizing as they were, were odd and strange. If he took her to a village they would surely hurt the child, or worse. The moonlight shone on his head and the turtle got an idea.

"_Climb onto my back,"_ he said to the babe. "_I will take you to someone who might help you." _Voluptas did so and the old tortoise swam across the large ocean.

He swam for the longest time guided only by the light of the moon; there were times when his fins would become tired and so the waves would sometimes help him. At last in the distance, the golden haired child spotted a beautiful isle that sparkled with golden sand just as bright as the stars above. Voluptas stared with wide, childlike wonder.

This was the isle of Sleepy Sands and the tortoise knew this isle was the home of a very kind person whom he knew was a protector of children, and not like others on this planet. He hoped that perhaps he would know what to do with the child.

The moment tortoise pulled himself out of the sea the baby tumbled off and on to the soft sand, where she began to roll happily, giggling with childish amusement.

The inhabitants of the isle were confused and curious. The shells, which usually guarded the island when the master was away, approached her and Voluptas watched them with her own shed of curiosity. She had been crawling after them when the owner of the island returned.

He was Sanderson Mansnooze, or as you know him, the Sandman. Sandy to his friends. He had just finished delivering dreams to all the children of the world when he spotted the golden hair babe. This was odd to him because he never had guests other than the creatures of the sea. He realized that she was no ordinary baby however, not just because of the pearl white wings on her back, though that was big give away, but because when she looked at him her eyes held that of a passionate pink flame that was currently curious as they observed the golden man.

He wasn't as tall as her mommy or daddy was, but he was still fairly bigger than her. His face, while surprised, was very kind and she knew he was a good person for she could see the flame of his heart.

The flames were emotions of love, hope, wonder, but also fear and anger. Only Voluptas and her father were blessed with this ability and right now the baby could see the flame of his heart burning with a soft, gentle golden flames that made her feel at peace.

Wanting someone to hold her so bad, Voluptas reached her arms out to the odd man as she desperately asked,

"_Will you hold me?" _

She really hoped he would. She wanted to be able to feel safe in someone's arms again and not feel alone anymore.

Though Sandy could not understand her words, he heard her wish and with a kind smile he picked her up and held her. Voluptas smiled as she buried her head into his chest. He wasn't as warm as her father was, but he was still warm and gentle and Voluptas felt safe in his arms.

From then on, Voluptas lived on Sleepy Sands with Sandy. It was also from then on that Voluptas would be known as Cupid for Sandy read the name on her pendant and assumed that was the child's name.

Sandy became her new father and the mermaids become her mothers while the rest of the sea became her friends.

Sandy learned quickly though that being a father was no easy child, especially with a child as wild as Cupid. She was never a bad child, at least never on purpose (at the very least not that he was aware of.). Cupid was just very passionate about everything she did and sometimes her passion would carry her away and on an island of dream sand, this could be a very hazardous thing. But at least Cupid was able to learn things very quickly.

In fact, because of her immense passion for whatever caught her interest within just a couple of weeks Cupid was able to speak at a three year old level, toddle (though not very well), and even fly with her wings a bit. The problem though was that Cupid was also fickle and while she started things with untamed enthusiasm, she quickly became bored and would quit for a while before returning to it with the same excitement. Sandy chalked that up to the fact that she was still young.

Despite her wild fantasies, Sandy loved the babe very much. In fact, that was one of the reasons he did love her. She was such a passionate dreamer and to someone who gave dreams to this was a wonderful match.

Sandy did all that a father should do; he protected her from the harms of world, inspired her to dream, did his best to teach her right from wrong, calmed the few fears she had, but most of all he loved and cared for the baby with all his heart. She was his precious angel and he her new loving father.

One day when she was finally over a year old, Cupid became curious about something;

"_Daddy, where you go evwery wight?"_ she asked. In his own way he told her that he went to deliver sweet dreams to all the children of the world so they could sleep in peace.

This piqued the interest of the child and she begged to come along, but Sandy rejected her. He told her that it was too dangerous and to wait for him to return, but Cupid did not want to stay. She wanted to see the other children too!

So, after he left, Cupid took off into the sky to see the city of children. There were a few times her winds would become tired, by the wind was gently and would hold her up until she flapped them again.

After a long while of flying, Cupid finally came upon a town. When she arrived she was taken in by all the odd sights for she had never seen so many buildings together before, or path ways made of rock. She didn't let herself get side tracked though, for Cupid wanted to see the children. She never saw a child before. She knew she was a child for that's what her mermaid mothers told her she was. Did these children look like her? She wondered as she wandered the town.

Then Cupid suddenly came across someone. She recognized him to be an adult, like her parents and Sandy. He hadn't seen her for she was behind him, behind a tree, and his eyes were trained on a puddle most likely from a rain storm the night before. His shoulders were slumped in the way of man who had given up on everything. Not sad, or depressed, but defeated. Cupid tilted her head in curiosity.

'_Where's his flame?'_ she wondered. It wasn't there. This was alien to her for everyone had a flame. It was the passion in their hearts that made them desire and gave them the power to accomplish the impossible. _'Did he lose it?'_ that was an odd thought as she didn't think that was possible. Looking closer, Cupid saw that there was a flame, it was just faint and endanger of going out. Thinking that was the saddest thing in the world, Cupid decided to something about it.

She flew up into the apple tree and grabbed a bright red apple. She held it in her hand and her father's words echoed in her mind;

"_You and I have a special gift, Angel. We can light the forgotten flame." _

The apple then became surrounded in a bright flame and with aim that only a descendant of Mars could possess, she threw the apple at the man's back. The apple went through the man's back and into his heart. Afterwards the flame lit brightly and Cupid could see excitement filled his features as a new found passion grew inside him, giving him the energy to jump up and accomplish this passion. Cupid felt good after seeing that look and decided that she wanted to see it some more. So she grabbed as many apples she could (which wasn't much considering her size) and set out to find more people who lost their flame.

There were more than she thought though and she found herself going back for more apples until she moved on to the next town. She couldn't believe how many people lost their passions. During this apple toss, she hit many couples who were about to break up, or first loves who could never get the courage to admit their love before.

There were a few who saw her and they did, they all assumed she was a boy for she only wore a diaper back then.

No one would realize this, but this was the first Valentine's Day, though it wouldn't have its name for years to come.

After visiting many villages, Cupid became tired and decided that even though she didn't meet any children, it wasn't a waste. Before she could take off for home though, the area around her became dark and Cupid could hear evil cackling in the shadows. She shivered as she wrapped her wings around her.

She remembered those things far too well from their last meeting and she was as scared as ever.

She looked to the sky for the protection the moon had given her that night, but tonight the moon was gone from the sky that night and Cupid was alone.

The baby backed into a tree as the shadows surrounded her, closing in on her like predators on prey. Cupid was so frightened and she didn't know what to do. So she did the only thing she could do; she curled in to a ball beneath her wings and trembled as she clutched her head.

"_M-mama… Papa…"_ she whimpered.

'_Help!'_

Suddenly Cupid was surrounded by a bright golden light as she heard the angry screams of the shadows. She peeked over her feathers and saw that Sandy, her new father, was valiantly fighting off the creatures with his dream sand, and even fighting off some with his fists. Cupid watched him in awe. She had never seen this side of him before.

After a while, the Fearlings fled, having been no match for the dream man.

Once they were gone, Sandy landed to see if Cupid was alright. When he did, Cupid flew straight into his arms and began to cry with relief that he was here and those things weren't. Sandy naturally comforted her, but when she had calmed she gently began to scold her for leaving the island alone.

Cupid apologized when she realized she was in trouble, but explained that it was only because she wanted to see others like her. After that, Sandy found it very hard to stay mad.

As they journeyed home together, Sandy explained all about the fearlings and how she needed to be brave when facing them, or they would hurt her.

In turn, Cupid told Sandy of her adventures that night and how sad she was that so many people seemed to have lost their spark. When she told him what a spark was, Sandy explained that with as adults' life became hard and all the magic they saw as children vanished as well as their passion for things and others.

Cupid felt so blue when she heard that. It was so depressing think that you would forget the things you love as you grow up just so you can get by.

From then, on Cupid would journey into world and use her magic to ignite the forgotten flames in people's hearts. She even managed to get herself a bow to help her later on.

It would not always turn out well, for passion can be a dangerous thing if let out of control, but when it was used right, it became a miracle.

As she grew, the Man in the Moon offered her a role as a guardian to children, but Cupid turned it down as she figured that the grown-ups of the world needed her more.

And so, Cupid became the first guardian to the adults of the world, lighting their sparks when they needed her most. But what really made her special was that her tales wasn't just hers, but her family's as well and so long as she was remembered they would be too.

_**~* 3 The End 3 *~**_

I hope this isn't too long. O.o;; I actually cut this story in half!

I know that everyone expects a love story when they heard 'Cupid' but I wanted to do something a little different. I wrote how I thought Cupid would get her start in ROTG verse and then the first Valentine's day. It's not romantic, but it wasn't meant to be.

That brings me to another thing; I didn't give Cupid the power to make people fall in love because I don't believe anyone can make anyone fall in love. I do believe that they are forces to influence that emotion though. And even then, love isn't just between two people who want to boink each other. It can be for a project you're working on, a dream, your family, pet, etc.

I like think that Cupid helps inspire those emotions by lighting the flames of passion. You know that feeling when you want to do something and you get so excited about it? I like to think that's Cupid at work.

Of course that's just silly me. ^^;;

Anyway, I hope you like it! I did a lot of research for this and did my best to fit it into ROTGverse. Oh, and if you're wondering why I had Seraphina take Psyche's place, it'll be revealed in future stories along with how Cupid got her bow!

I made this for a contest on DeviantArt, so please tell me what you think and please point out any consistencies, or whether or not it's too long, and any Grammar mistakes.

Thank you for your time and Happy Valentine's day. May you find and fulfill your passions!


End file.
